The present disclosure related to a patient tagging and monitoring system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a disposable and reusable strap for monitoring and tagging patients and other individuals.
Many products, such as hospital patient tagging, baby tagging, and high-end retail product tagging, and more, require a sturdy strap which cannot be casually removed. The straps often include an alarm feature that sends out an alarm when the strap is removed. Whether or not the strap has an added alarm feature, the straps can be expensive. Moreover, it can be environmentally and financially desirable to have a strap that can be used several times rather than a single-use strap that must be discarded after use.
One problem with existing monitoring straps is that a typical strap only works one way—it can be closed, but not opened. In order to remove the strap, the strap must be cut. This renders the strap ruined and unusable after a single use. This “one-use” type of strap is wasteful and undesirable. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved monitoring strap.